The Path of Revenge
by fairyoracle
Summary: An Elvaan mercenary plays a dangerous game of deception and manipulation to avenge her parent's deaths... Will she succeed or fail? Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Note to my Fellow Rpers: Hi guys. Since I always seem to end up posting my stories in more than one spot I decided to find one central place to store them and this is it! The other nice thing is that it helps others to learn and maybe try out RP.

_Note to FFNET Readers: This story is basically a record of the life of my RP Character Tsumi whom I RP on the Asura server. For those of you not familiar we RP you basically create a background and personality for your character. Most of us also write storylines and when you interact with other people's characters as your character they grow, change and become part of other characters stories. _

_Disclaimers: _

_FFXI Online, its storyline, Characters and the Shadow Lord NPC are not my creations I merely borrow them for this story. _

_Zaledo and Zhuvin are the creation of a friend of mine that I used to RP with on the Crystal Warriors LS in Asura server. Malvok and Bulnoi were Zaledo's original visions and he was gracious enough to let me write a storyline with him and expand on that vision. Much of the first part of this story come from the creative minds of Zal and Zhu!_

_Ryu John/Dark Samurai is the creation of another friend of mine who I have been Rping with for 3 years on Asura server in the Children of Altana, Gauntlet and Trial By Fire Linkshells. His friend Cyraniel, who doesn't RP with us any longer, and he wrote a wonderful storyline that I was lucky to get in on. You will see part of that in my stories._

_Resiner, Aeran and Phineaous were all rpers on the Children of Altana LS which existed for many years on Asura server. They may or may not RP very often anymore but they are all wonderful rpers and friends. _

The Path of Revenge

Chapter 1

Tsumi frowned beneath the cowl. She should have known that Zaledo's Trail would lead to the place she hated most in Vanadiel, the Kingdom of San d' Oria. The place where her whole miserable life had started brought up too many memories she'd tried to put behind her. Also, she was afraid she would be recognized although she was older and had assumed another name. For this reason she avoided the Kingdom as often as she could and always made her stay brief. She kept away from the Chateau and as far from any knight as possible.

Of course this only complicated her task but it didn't stop her. She had found out that apparently Zaledo had been found by some elvaan thief named Zhuvin and brought here. When he came to he had no memory accept that his name was Zaledo. During the year while she was taking on Dark Knight training and learning to understand the nature of the dark power she possessed the thief had befriended him and helped him get a house in town and adventurer status. It had taken a bit of time to trace him and obtain the location of his house and she now stood outside of it in the midnight shadows.

The house had been quiet, far too quiet to be occupied. She watched and waited for most of the day and now she was certain he most likely wouldn't be returning that day. Now she needed to find out how long he would be gone and perhaps where. If need be she would come and find him.

In fact she was beginning to think she could get him to come to her, he wanted to know his past after all and she could give it to him. Yes that was his weakness, and if he willingly came to her then she might not even have to force him to put on the crown. Yes that was how she would set her trap.

Walking to the front door she pounded as loudly as possible until it was opened by a sleepy moogle.

"Is this the home of Zaledo?" she asked before the sleepy creature could answer.

"Yes… but the Master isn't here, kupo," it answered.

"Then you can give him a message for me…" she said. "My name is Tsumi, I'm a mercenary and his former employer has hired me to find him and bring him back. Should he want to meet me send a message care of my moogle Kupla. Tell him I have to the key to everything he wants to know and can't remember."

"You know where he is from?"

"That's what I said Moogle," she stated turning and walking away. "Send the message to me when he's ready to meet."

Tsumi smirked to herself… she had just laid her bait and she was certain he would come. She walked through the streets to the port. She was certain it would take a few days to get an answer and she didn't intend on staying the San d' Oria. Jueno would do just fine. She had been operating out of the rent-a-room she had there during her search. The Kingdom was just a few hours away by airship and she would come when he summoned her.

Tsumi smirked again as she paid her fair and entered the docking area. Her life's aim would soon be fulfilled. Yes she would soon have her revenge.

Tsumi woke up in her Jueno rent-a-room hearing her moogle bustling around in the main room. The creature was annoying but useful. She had been with her since she was registered as a citizen and adventurer of Bastok. At first it had tried to befriend her but Tsumi had made it clear she hadn't desired anything but its service and respect since she was its master.

Dressing Tsumi noted the linkpearl on her dressing table, it was the pearl to the Children of Altana, the group she had infiltrated on behalf of the Shadow Lord. Scooping it up she placed it in her ear.

Saddening the little moogle fluttered into her bedchamber with her ritual morning cup of Sandorian Tea.

"Any messages or deliveries for me this morning?" she asked taking the cup.

"No mistress. What would you like for breakfast?" The moogle answered a concerned look on her face.

Tsumi ignored it. "I'll have some scrambled eggs and I'm hungry Moogle so get to it."

Sighing the little creature flew back into the main room and busied itself with the food

She might as well see what the idiots in the linkshell were yammering about. She should use some more information to feed to the Shadow Lord to keep it him occupied. Placing the pearl in her ear she turned it on as she sat at the table.

"Greetings…" she said as she customarily did she came on the pearl.

Less than enthusiastic responses greeted her, well accept for the boy Phineas Aldet that seemed to have endless supply of love and kindness for the world.

"Hello Miss Tsumi," he said, "I hope you are well today," he said.

"I'm as well as can be expected," she answered.

The others on the Linkshell at that time were as follows:

Reisner, a truly model Paladin that really had the holier-than-thou thing down to an art, was the epitome of the reason she distained the profession. He also said verily way too often. He had learned to hate her quickly.

Aeran, a mithra thief that seemed to be the favored of Reisner, seemed to be a weak and intensive girl. Of course this explained Reisner's interest in her since all Paladin's like to rescue damsels in distress. Of course the girl thought he was tremendous.

Ryu John, a curious samurai mercenary that had a strong code of honor. He felt he had to repent of his past sins and had a vendetta against fiends. She had spoken with him over the pearl him and if it weren't for his hero complex their shared profession made the conversation a little interesting. He felt slightly superior to her since he had "overcome" wanting vengeance as she did. All in all she didn't mind talking to him, of course when he found out she was working for the Shadow Lord he'd try to kill her. If she hadn't completed her revenge she'd have to kill him and if she had maybe she'd let him be the one to kill her. Fighting him would be interesting, judging from the stories of his past she had heard around the Tenshodo when he was the "Dark Samurai".

Basically this group was full of do-gooders and they mainly talked over the things needed to do and seldom did them. She mostly greeted them with sarcasm and biting remarks. It was boring, but she listened while she ate and as she did various needed but menial chores.

"Everyone this is my master and teacher Cyraniel d' Teregarge" Ryu said.

"Hello" the new voice said dryly.

"Greetings I am Tsumi," she said, "Red Mage and Mercenary of Bastok."

"I too study the ways of Red Magic," Cyraniel.

"Then you must have some sense to choose that profession, but tell me how could a mage be of any use as a teacher to a samurai."

"He taught me to use Black Magic in the past and now I work as his swordsman."

Over the next few minutes she gathered Cyraniel was a typical elvaan with a prejudice particularly against Hume and a superiority complex over everyone. He was cutting, terse and even more unpleasant than she was. She couldn't understand why Ryu was so loyal, although it was a refreshing change to here a cynic in amongst the do-gooders.

When it seemed she hadn't heard a word from Zaledo yet so she decided to go for a walk, perhaps go into Qufim and kill some of the lesser demons.

As she walked into Ru' luade gardens and rounded the bend close to the Ducal Palace her sharp ears picked up two familiar sounding voices. They came from an eastern Hume with a typical topknot, Great Katana and mid-weight armor who most definitely was a samurai and a cowled elvaan man sitting, leaning against the wall. Could they be Ryu John and Cyraniel? She decided to listen in.

"There is a dark presence here in Jueno…" Cyraniel was saying. Did this mean he could sense dark energy? Well that would give her a nice bone to throw the Shadow Lord to keep him satisfied.

"I have…I am trained to combat demons, I can sense the evil…its faint, but I can feel it…" Ryu paused then said, "It seems that there is a hundred thousand, bounty on my head…"

A bounty? Now this was interesting. Of course she didn't really have the time to pursue a bounty needing to keep tabs on Zaledo but perhaps she could find some use for the information.

"It seems that someone wants you out of the picture, what are you going to do about it?" Cyraniel asked looking off in Tsumi's direction. Did he see her?

"I have the Tenshodo and some friends in Norg, whom are dealing with this situation…even a dear friend of mine tried to take my head…"

"I guess he was not a friend…"

"I guess not…I think I know who placed it…but I am not quite sure just yet…" Ryu started to speak but trailed off.

"If you have the Tenshodo and even those in Norg on this search…then how come the one whom placed the bounty is not found?" The mage said definitely looking in her direction.

"You are correct, it is possible that it was an inside job, there is something I am missing…something I can not put my finger on…I will discover the source…" the samurai said.

Tsumi was almost certain that she had been seen so she decided to approach the two.

"It seems we have someone listening…" Cyraniel spoke as he turned his attention to her.

Tsumi chuckled mirthlessly as Ryu said some nonsense about his not being concerned still oblivious to her approach, this could turn out amusing.

The samurai spun around and looked her over obviously trying to figure out who she was.

"What is this? A bounty…this could be interesting…" Tsumi said.

"If you wish to take my head then so be it! Go ahead and try…" Ryu said obviously trying to sound vicious to intimidate her.

"Well…if the price is right, I just may," she said watching his reaction. It was fun to toy with hot-headed men.

"Many of the greatest and worst mercenaries…have tried to take my life; I do not care who tries to take my life, I will accept all on comers!" Ryu spoke as his hand moved to his blade. "Even if I do not wish do fight, I will still accept their challenge, I do not fear death…for if it is my time to go, then it is my time to go, and I will welcome death!"

"You are quite brave…but you still are foolish…" she answered back tauntingly finding his obviously frustrated demeanor pleasing.

"I wish not to have any more confrontation…but if I must…then I am ready to fight, and fight anyone…and you would be a fine opponent…" Ryu said studying her carefully.

"If the price is right, I could help you in your search of this the one whom place your bounty…" Tsumi said deciding to play both sides of the coin to throw him off-balance.

"I work better alone…" Ryu spoke as released his grip on the hilt of his katana obviously willing himself calm.

"So this is 'The Dark Samurai' the one of such a promising reputation, and I find this…a disappointment…" Tsumi said harshly.

Ryu sighed as to her surprise he laughed a little.

"If I was not too much involved with my current target and had some reason to hunt you down…then your bounty would be mine…you should feel lucky, that I am not going to kill you…" Tsumi said not liking at all that she had obviously lost control of the situation. Saluting them she turned her back on them again.

"We will meet again Tsumi…" she heard Ryu say with a chuckle from behind.

Leaving the garden she stopped at the rent-a-room to be sure she had not received a message from Zaledo. Disappointed she had not she realized it was time for her to check in with the Shadow Lord. At least she could inform him of this Cyraniel if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter of this story. Its been fun to finally write this, half of which has only existed as background in my head since RP wise Tsu doesn't talk much to people about her past. And for those of you that have RPed with me, yes Tsu's story does intersect Robin's story. I've started writing that too so you'll see just how it does. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimers: FFXI and its NPC's do not belong to me. Also, Cyraniel, Zhuvin and Zaledo are not my original characters but come from the minds of some very creative RPers._

**Path of Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

"So you are telling me he already left San d' Oria?" Tsumi said looming over the goblin not at all pleased.

"Yes. You say watch only, watch plus follow is more," the stubborn beastman said crossing his arms

"You are lucky you got what you did Goblin" she said.

"Fine. Then Novurtlix won't tell you about what his cousin in Bastok heard…"

"Cousin? What could he possibly have to tell me about a San d' Orian Hume."

"Pay and Novurtilix tells."

Suddenly the crystal around her neck pulsed and she felt light-headed as the thought echoed through her mind. _Pay him I want to know…._

"Alright but if what you say is useless I'll take back what I paid and more after I kill you," she told the Goblin the ache in her head increasing as the Shadow Lord tried to infiltrate her mind further.

The Goblin held out his hand and she placed 2 gold ingots in his large palms.

"Good now Novurtilix tells. Cousin says Long-Ear came from Republic and he talks to Taru there about a crystal. Then Long-Ear go to Steaming Sheep have too much to drink and blabs to another guy that he thinks it lead to a big treasure. But Taru say it part of a big prophecy."

_What crystal?_

"And this matters why?" ignoring the pain caused by her defiance.

"Long-Ear tells Zaledo he has a big quest and ask to go with him to Windurst to find other crystals."

"So he's going to Windurst?"

"Yes."

_Ask him about the Crystal NOW!_

"Damn it" she muttered wincing this time in spite of her desire not to.

"Master not pleased with Mercenary no?" the Goblin said laughing.

"What do you know about this crystal?" she finally acquiesced to ask.

"Cousin think it could be part of Legendary Crystal."

The Shadow Lord's reaction was instant and painful. Not words but thoughts…

Painful hate filled thoughts that ignited her own anger. It reached down trying to exert her to move and grab the Goblin. She fought the urge as far as she could try to keep it from totally taking over her mind.

"What and you kept this from me?" she said echoing the thoughts of the voice in her mind.

"Oh… your Master speaks," the Goblin said assumedly. "Nov just wanted to be sure of this. Now Nov is sure."

The energy receded slowly but her thoughts were still flooded with ideas not her own.

"Fine, alert your family in Windurst to keep their ears open."

"Always."

The thoughts receded slowly as she fairly trembled from the exertion of trying to keep him out of the part of her mind in which she harbored plans for her betrayal and revenge. _Follow them._

"I'll be going there to trail Zaledo and will contact your fellow merchants to collect information for our mutual employer."

Tsumi, going on a hunch that they would take the ferry to Mhura to head for Windurst since neither one of the men had airship passes, went immediately to the choco stable removing the pendant from her neck and stuffed it in her bag as she did. It displeased her that the only piece she had of her parents, the crystal pendant, was now effectively lost to her. By using it as a tool to enslave her and imbuing it with his energy the Shadow Lord had stolen it from her.

After paying the fee she mounted the chocobo and headed out the gates of San d' Oria into Ronfarue. Her mind raced as she tried to process all that the goblin had told her. She had little doubt that this business of a Legendary Crystal was going to complicate things. The Shadow Lord's obvious interest in this crystal might overshadow the hunt for Zaledo, which would interfere with her aims, and that was not acceptable.

She road through La Tiene and the Valkerim Dunes trying to decide what would be the safest path to proceed now that her careful planning would have to be adapted not finding an easy solution. Releasing the Chocobo Tsumi entered the port city of Selbina. Heading to the dock she hoped she would not be too late.

Then she saw them, her quarry was in sight, and she smirked pleased that her goblin sources had been right. Standing in front of the admission booth stood three individuals. There was a male Hume with strawberry-blonde hair, an elvaan man with silver hair and a tarutaru male with blue hair.

The elvaan obviously was Zhuvin the elvaan thief whom Zaledo had met in San d'oria. Zhuvin had in a sense adopted the Hume and help him establish himself there. Though the thief seemed to be of dubious character in most other ways he had struck up a strong friendship with the Amnesiac. However, the information the goblin had given about him was interesting and enlightening. Apparently he was driven by a desire for riches which could be of use for if he was like mostly greedy people he'd sell his own mother for gil.

Tsumi assumed the Taru Zhuvin was speaking with was no doubt the newest strange player in this odd set of circumstances involved in the Legendary Crystal business. Sir Robin Wabin-Tabin had absolutely no connection with these two until 2 months ago. This was the Taru that the goblin informant said Zhuvin had visited in Bastok. Another Tarutaru Mage for reasons Tsumi could not divine had told him to bring an elemental crystal to Sir Robin who said it was part of a prophecy. At the moment he seemed to be sending off Zhuvin and Zaledo, no doubt to collect more of the crystals connected to Legendary Crystal the Shadow Lord seemed interested in. He wanted Tsumi to keeps tabs on the progress of their quest but she really didn't care about that, she was merely there to give Zaledo a little prod.

Zaledo was young as it turned out, he couldn't be more than 20 years old at the most which means he most likely was only 16 when he apparently killed Malvok by some fluke. Apparently, true to form Malvok had killed the young man's family in front of his eyes. Chasing him up to the top of Bastok's large waterfall Zaledo got close enough to attack the general and send him over the edge. Thinking the Shadow Lord would want to deal with the boy himself Bulinoi brought him there where it was decided his punishment would be for his body to become a puppet for Malvok's mind. This was the young man who was the key to her gaining her revenge.

Tsumi waited to move until the strawberry-blonde Hume and silver haired Zhuvin boarded the ferry and the Taru Mage had left and she too paid the fair and entered the boat. She watched them until the ferry masters allowed them to go up on the decks. The elvaan thief who had thus far assisted Zaledo took a fishing pole to the opposite side of the ferry after having a few words with his friend.

The strawberry blonde Hume leaned against the edge of the boat staring out at the sea. She waited until they were far enough out to sea and Zaledo's companion was sufficiently occupied to approach him.

"You are Zaledo are you not?" she asked.

He turned around and when he saw her he seemed confused. "I am…who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tsumi, I sent you a message a few weeks ago that you didn't answer. I was hired by your former employer to find you."

The look on his face changed almost instantly, it appeared almost fearful but at the same time curious.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything about my past… Only impressions and well my name."

"You want to know about your past don't you?" she prodded. "If you come with me to meet your employer you would be told everything you've forgotten."

"I'm not sure if I want to remember," he almost stuttered. "I have this feeling, these images that I did, terrible things… I don't know if I want to see this employer…"

"I don't know everything about what you did or about your employer. I'm only a mercenary hired to convince you to come back and talk to him."

"Go away I don't want to talk to you," the Hume said looking truly lost and pained. Perhaps if Tsumi was a kind person it would have moved her to stop but she wasn't.

"Think it over Zaledo, find out your past… It doesn't necessarily mean you'll go back to that life. Come to me and I'll tell you everything you need to know and then you can decide if you want to meet with him."

Suddenly it seemed that Zaledo's companion noticed the conversation and his friend's distress finally decided to come over.

"What's wrong Zal is this woman giving you trouble?" he asked.

"No its fine Zhu, she was just going…" Zaledo said turning away.

Tsumi saluted them and turned and took a few steps away.

Suddenly Zhuvin looked down to his neck where a crystal was suspended as it started to glow. "Who are you?" the thief looked up at her and demanded.

Smirking the mercenary casted a warp spell and was instantly transported back to her rent-a-room in Jueno appearing before a surprised Kupla.

"I'm going out but I will be back to eat dinner. Be sure there is something here for me to eat," she ordered the moogle.

Lower Jueno was extremely busy as was typical for this time in the evening. When all the adventurers through training and exploring for the day returned to the city it came to life anew. While some departed in airships to there home cities other elected to stay in the city filling the streets until they were too tired or drunk to stay awake.

Seeking quiet she headed for Upper Jueno where the streets were less populated. She found herself walking by the cathedral and the sounds of the singing inside caused her to pause. She hadn't set foot in a religious edifice since her childhood yet sometimes the simple lovely singing was pleasant to listen to. It made her think of happier times as a girl, before she was considered "evil".

Tsumi sat down and listened to the voices for a few minutes until she was disturbed from her thoughts by a man that walked out.

"Why don't you go inside, you seem to want to" the elvaan man said from beneath the hood.

"I don't desire to enter I was only resting her for a moment" She answered realizing the voice sounded familiar.

"Do you stop to rest here often?" he asked with a mocking undertone.

"No this is the first time in a long while I've been near a chapel. Altana and I are not on good terms. She could care less bout me and I about her. Do _you_ come here often?"

The man sat. "I do. I seek cleansing of my conscious. I find it a solace. You may want to try it yourself."

Tsumi chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm far past that."

"You are Tsumi are you not?"

"Yes, and you are Cyraniel d'Targue?" Tsumi.

"Yes."

"The Red Mage, that is the samurai's master" said with a nod. "So you are a lover of Altana like so many of the fools in the Shell."

"Oh, far from it," he said smoothly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I seek power wherever it can be found. Be it from Altana or Promithia I care not as long as it meets my aims."

"And what are your aims?"

"That is none of your concern but to gain power is a large part of it."

Tsumi studied the man carefully. "You and I share that then. I too seek power and I'll take it from darkness or light. I seek balance which is why I'm a Red Mage."

"Ah that is interesting. I find the use of all the magics advantageous. I must admit I find Black Magic the most powerful and intriguing."

"So you believe in balance as well?" Tsumi queried. It was surprising to her to meet another that seemingly had the same views as her on balance.

"In a way I do," he said rising. "This conversation has been interesting."

"Yes it has," she said nodding. "You have some intriguing viewpoints."

"You are a mercenary correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I may have some work for you," he said bowing.

"Very well, you know where to reach me."

As Tsumi watched him leave she was equal parts intrigued by what he had to say yet leery. His desire for power for powers sake was disturbing but she was certain if she stayed out of his way it wouldn't matter, however, she wouldn't mind doing a job for him or having a discussion.

The light was fading but perhaps she would go into Qufim and kill some of the Evil Weapons before she had to report her findings to the Shadow Lord. Fighting was always the best way to release tension for her and she needed her head clear to resist the will of the Shadow Lord exerted through her pendant. This crystal business was further complicating her calculated planning. No matter what though she was determined to prevail.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yet again just to say that this story includes characters of other very creative people. Thanks for reading and please comment! _

**Path of Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

The next day brought no news from Zaledo. She just had to continue to be patient. He and his friends were moving around constantly trying to find the crystals. She would monitor them. If she had to, once they had all of the crystals, she'd attack them taking the crystals and forcing Zaledo to don the crown. She could then bargain with the crystals for the Shadow Lord's considering forgiving her destroying the crown. Of course she wasn't certain what she would do if she lived but ending with the upper hand was always the most gratifying.

Taking advantage of the time she had Tsumi decided to go out and seek a training group since her ninjitsu skills needed sharpening. After a long day of training she decided to head to the tavern for a meal and a good drink.

Turning on the pearl she heard that apparently a couple of members of Children Of Altana would be there; Xanadrielx and his new lady love a White Mage called Tryn. She didn't know very much about Tryn, the girl was a new member, but she had shared a drink with Xan once and had exchanged a few words with him over the pearl. From his comments to her and buzz on the pearl she gathered he seemed to be a ladies man. He was a rather handsome elvaan man, but he seemed to have a wandering eye. He said he wanted to see her fight maybe duel her, maybe she would if she was bored, but she definitely sensed he wouldn't mind adding her to his list of conquests. This was an attitude she didn't appreciate but as long as he kept his distance she didn't mind being around him.

Entering she saw them and Xan waved at her. "Hello Tsumi" he said with a warm smile.

"Hello Miss" the Hume girl Tryn said looking sheepish.

"Greetings" Tsumi said with a nod. She quickly ordered a drink.

"So is your brother coming Tryn?" Xan asked.

"He said he would when he finished training," the girl answered.

Luckily Xan and Tryn seemed pretty well absorbed with each other and only directed a few questions her way. Things were at least calm and they didn't insist on prying so it wasn't bad even if she didn't really want their company. Their conversation consisted of a lot of talk of Tryn's adoptive or foster brother who apparently was meeting them.

"Hello Trynny" came a voice.

"Hello Koge, Thank you for coming" a Tryn said smiling at the Hume man that had just entered the tavern. "Koge this is Tsumi."

"Greetings," Tsumi said to him with a nod.

"Greetings" the brown-haired Hume man said with a winning smile, and after clearing his throat he bowed. "Kogenai Windrunner, Gentleman Thief, at your service."

Tsumi raised her eyebrow at that display not saying a word. Fortunately, he turned his attention to Xan.

"I'm glad to meet you finally and I think we must talk privately," Xan said to the brown haired Hume man.

"We definitely have to talk. I won't give up my Trynny to jus' anyone," he said in a tone that sounded more like a jealous lover than protective brother.

"Koge, Xan is the man I love I'd like for you to get along."

"Oh I will try Trynny for your sake but you know I love you."

"You are Tryn's brother?" Tsumi questioned wondering if she had somehow stumbled into an incestuous love triangle.

"Well not really. We were jus' a group of orphans that helped each other, we are not related by blood."

"Koge took care of all of us," Tryn volunteered.

This was an odd situation to say the least. Kogenai bought a round of drinks and they chatted for the most part. Koge fired questions at Xan while he answered quite well and Tsumi merely observed. When their glasses were dry Koge ordered another round of drinks for all but Tryn, who bowed out.

Then Hume man bragged that he could most likely drink Xan under the table and illustrated by downing a full mug proudly. To illustrate she wasn't at all impressed with the posturing of the two males Tsumi downed the full glass in front of her and smirked.

"Think you can best me Tsumi?" Koge asked.

"I have nothing to prove and I won't play games."

"Lighten up Tsu" Koge said.

"Why should I?" Tsumi asked growing more irritated by the Hume by the minute.

Koge then smirked at her and then turned to Xan and Tryn. "This has been lovely but I must go." The Hume shook Xan's hand, hugged Tryn giving her a little extra squeeze and then he turned smiling at Tsumi. "It was nice meeting such a lovely woman," he said with a curious look on his face.

"I'm sure it was for you," Tsumi quipped back.

Then suddenly he cast a Tonko-ichi disappearing from view. Tsumi shrugged wondering at why this Hume seemed to indulge in such childish displays until she suddenly felt a pair of arms come around her body and grope her breasts. Shooting up in her seat a wave of revulsion and rage swept through her as she realized the identity of the culprit.

"I'll kill you Rat!" she shouted as she heard a laugh.

The thief sped away laughing using the thief technique for super-speed.

"Damn!" Tsumi cursed angry he was obviously gone.

"You won't really try to kill my brother will you miss?" Tryn asked with a horrified expression.

Xan just simply was laughing extremely hard only further angering the elvaan woman.

"Of course I will. No one dares to touch me without my permission!"

"Come on Tsu," Xan said. "It was funny."

"Only a male would say that…" Tsumi fumed. "I'm going," she said no longer wanted to be in the same room as the others. Snapping a salute she stormed out onto the street her mind racing.

"No I will teach that little Rat not to touch me…" she grumbled the anger abating. The worse part was as this left the feeling of violation began to set in, a feeling she hadn't felt since she was 16 and this made her angry again. "No the thief will pay with his life for humiliating me like this," she swore.

Deciding to take a bath she chose to focus on other things, pushing the disturbing event from her mind. Perhaps it was time for her to go back to her home in Bastok for a few days she hadn't been there since she had ended her brief Dark Knight training.

Tsumi woke up the next day and trained her ninjitsu realizing her skills could use some further sharpening. When no note from Zaledo came she readied herself for her trip back to Bastok. Once she had checked on things at her mog house there, if she hadn't heard form Zaledo, she would track the amnesiac down again and pay him another visit.

Tsumi stuck the pearl in her ear and turned it on. She'd get a little more information on the do-gooders there and report it to the Shadow Lord before she returned home.

The first voice she heard was Xan's. He seemed to be angrily speaking to Cyranial.

"Why would you ask Ryu to kill Phin?" he demanded.

"Why would I ask him to kill one little weak Hume boy?"

"Ryu said you did."

"He must have been mistaken," the elvaan man said smoothly. "Besides if I had wanted to kill him I'd have used poison. No one would have ever known it was me and it's a lot less messy."

"You would have rather used poison than an open fight?" Tsumi asked. Tsumi had always felt that poisoning was a beneath her. "Poison is a coward's way to kill."

"I'm not very physical."

"If you were with him when he was poisoned everyone would know it was you," Tsumi replied.

"Not if I just poisoned the towns water supply."

"Don't you think all those needless deaths would cause an uproar and they would come looking for you?"

"Perhaps but they couldn't prove it.

"I've heard enough of this. Know that Phineas is in my protection and I won't let anything happen to him," Xanadriel declared abruptly turning off his pearl. Tsumi wasn't surprised Xan left since he seemed to take honor seriously.

One thing seemed perfectly clear; Cyranial was a madman.

"Perhaps I could buy you a drink later Tsumi."

Though by now having a drink with the madman was unappetizing she decided to take it. Most likely he intended to tell her about the job he mentioned.

"Fine, if I'm free" she replied.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Until then," he said turning the pearl out.

Tsumi left the pearl on though it was empty for quite awhile. People came and went and it was a diversion while she took care of the menial business of shopping for food and various supplies. As it turned toward evening Tsumi noticed most of the members turned on their pearls really. Reisner, Aeran, Reizo and many others slowly made their presence known and she listened not saying much until she heard Kogenai.

"Greetings Rat," Tsumi spat out viciously.

"Well hello Tsumi" Kogenai said sounding assumed by her anger.

"I will kill you for what you did I swear it…"

"What is going on?" Aeran asked.

"What did he do?" the samurai Ryu John asked.

"Nothing…" Tsumi said not wanting the others to know of her humiliation.

"I went invisible and coped a feel," he answered. "Although I'm not sure why you're makin' such a fuss. They were nice but they really aren't all that large."

"That's it! Meet me now and fight me coward I will teach you some respect!"

"Why should I fight you?"

"After what you did to me I demand you fight me Rat!"

"So much fuss over nothin'…."

"I swear it Rat I will find you and kill you!" she growled turning off the pearl.

Tsumi decided to channel the hate and aggression she felt into fighting, not training this time but actual slaughter. She went to her favorite killing grounds of late, Delfulkts Tower. After 2 hours she felt in control enough to turn the pearl back on.

To her delight she discovered that apparently Kogenai had been having a drink at the Merry Minstrel with Xanidrelx and Phineas. Now was her time to move, she'd show the perverted thief just what it meant to cross her.

Slipping down to the doors of the Minstrel she listened closely and grinned in anticipation when she heard the voice of Kogenai. Chanting and casting a sneak spell and an invisible spell on herself Tsumi waited by the door. If she went through someone might think the wind opened it but there was the chance it could tip off her prey who was also familiar with using invisibility. Patiently she stood until someone exited and slipped in.

Kogenai was standing with his back to her in the direct path to the door. He was oblivious evidently wishing Xan and Phin a good evening intending to exit. Silently she snuck up behind the thief and then placed the blade to his throat.

"Bloody Chains!" the thief exclaimed causing a look of confusion on the other's faces until Tsumi dropped her invisibility.

She wanted him to know who was bringing about his death so she started to speak but it was a mistake. The thief contorted his body sliding back and out from her before she could grip his shoulder. Saluting her briefly he once again used his technique for fleeing and was gone before she could prevent his flight.

"Damn that Rat I'll get him yet!" she shouted in frustration.

"M-miss Tsumi?" the boy Phineas asked in obvious shock.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Xan said with a sigh. "Why are you like this Tsumi?"

"He violated me by touching me is why, and I will kill him to teach him respect."

"No I mean why do you insult and hurt people? Why do you insist on being like this," the elvaan continued.

"I'm not looking to make friends I don't need or want them."

"You don't have any friends Miss Tsumi?" Phineas asked in wonder.

Tsumi sheathed her sword smirking at the boy's naivety. "People like me aren't meant to have friends Kid," she began, "I'm meant to be alone."

"But nobody should be alone. Everyone needs friends Miss Tsumi."

"I don't. I only live for vengeance it's a means to and end. I don't need friends to do to accomplish that." Tsumi sat down as she stated this. She could see from both of their expressions they were feeling pity for her. "Your pity is wasted on me."

"That isn't true Tsumi. You aren't alone, you have a clan now, a family, just let us in" Xan said.

Tsumi chuckled at the irony. If he only knew the real reason she had joined the Children of Altana, as a spy, not to become fast friends in some cheap imitation of a family. No she knew what a family was, unconditional love and respect, and she would never find that among these people.

"I'm not like you," she told Xan absently noticing Phineas rise from his chair. "I'm a creature of shadow. I live on the edge of both worlds; I have too much darkness in me for those in the light and too much light for those in the darkness. I'm an outsider, an observer, and no one wants to accept an outsider."

"That's not true" the Hume boy said a gentle smile on his face. "I want to be your friend Miss Tsumi." Saying this he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tsumi's reaction was instant and instinctive. Bristling she rose and violently slapped the boy across the face sending him stumbling back a look of hurt and shock plastered across it.

"Damn it Tsumi!" Xan exclaimed stepping between them. "What is your problem?"

"No one touches me without my permission," she said defiantly.

"This boy is under my protection" he said "I will protect him if you try to hurt him."

"As long as he doesn't try to touch me again I won't."

"I'm sorry Miss Tsumi" Phineas said rubbing his cheek breaking into a smile once more. "I promise I won't touch you again unless you give me permission. Please forgive me."

"Fine I forgive you, just don't try it again," the red mage said with a nod. "Now I'll be going. Farewell," she said snapping a salute.

As she left she could hear Xan's voice still. "Altana, wish I could understand that woman."

Tsumi paused outside the door.

"It's alright sir. Something must have happened to make her like that. Some of the orphans were like that back home. I won't give up."

Tsumi shook her head. Somehow the naive boy had stumbled on the truth life had molded her to become what she was and yet he thought he could bust through her guard and make friends with her. "Fool" she said under her breath walking away.

She had to get out of this Link Shell as soon as possible before being around these people made it unbearable. Hopefully Zaledo wouldn't dally in taking the bait so she could be rid of the do-gooders trying to "save" her and listening to their incessant babbling about truth, their ridiculous concept of honor, and Altana. If all that was true then why were there so many that were left to suffer at the hands of others?

She wandered the streets unsettled, thinking things through. Trying to decide if there was anything she could do to make her target move faster toward his fate. The thought struck her to use his friends, if they too prodded him then that might be enough. What did she know of his friends?

The taru was some kind of history student sending them places where the elemental crystals were supposedly located. If she were to go to Windurst, where they apparently were now, and either retrieve or say she had one of the crystals then maybe she could convince Zaledo's elvaan friend to betray him for it?

Of all of them, the elvaan thief Zhuvin was the mostly likely target. His constant talk of finding treasure showed that gil and greed were his downfall.

"Greetings Tsumi," A voice said startling her from her thoughts.

"Cyraniel, Greetings," she said looked up at the hooded figure before her.

"Perhaps we could have that drink we talked about." His face was hidden but she thought she saw a hint of an odd smile.

"Why not…" the elvaan woman answered. After everything she'd been through that day she still hadn't had a drink, which would definitely take the edge off her nerves.

She followed him silently through the streets into the Merry Minstrel where thankfully Xan and Phineas had already left from earlier.

"Let me get you a drink," he said smoothly.

"Why not" she said in surprise. She didn't mind not getting up. She watched as he ordered from across the room at the bar. When the mugs were set before him he stepped in front of them obscuring her view as he picked them up. Turning he brought the drink over to her and handed it to her which she took with a nod.

"So what is this job you have for me?" she asked.

"I'm not here, to talk business, just to have a friendly drink."

Tsumi raised an eyebrow at this as she took a drink of the brew. "And talk about what?"

"Nothing in particular," he said.

"Well I suppose I don't mind small talk," she said trying to gauge his purpose after taking another drink from the mug as he watched attentively. "So why do you crave power so much?"

"I have designs, you might say, to find some form of immortality," he said.

Tsumi chuckled taking a drink. "Why would you want immortality?"

"Why not?"

It was obvious to her he was playing games, but the reason for it, she didn't understand.

She took a large swig and noticed she began to feel warm and sifted uncomfortably.

"Feeling alright?" he asked an expectant tone in his voice.

"Yes," she said looking at him strangely downing the last of the mug wishing to get this interview over with.

Suddenly he began to laugh strangely. "Dear, dear Tsumi did you not even guess I had put something into your mug?"

Realization suddenly hit her as she rose flinging the drink to the ground. Cyraniel stood and she felt her head swim. "You poisoned me you bastard!"

"I can't believe you were so gullible after all your talk about not trusting anyone."

"I will never be so foolish again, this will not kill me…"

"Oh it won't, it just will make you very, very ill. After a few days it will lessen the only symptom being unbearable pain. Then after several days of that it might kill you if you are weak."

"And I will find you and kill you for this!" she said falling to her knees and she tried to reached them.

"I'll be seeing you soon Tsumi," he said warping away laughing maniacally.

Struggling to her feet Tsumi willed herself to walk through the door and down the stairs planning as she went. When she reached the Goblin merchant she bought the strongest and worst Goblin poison she could. She would somehow dose Cyraniel with it and watch him die in agony. Someone had to know what poison this was and give her a cure so she didn't need him alive.

Tsumi stumbled into her rent-a-room cursing as she felt the muscles in her legs give way and the bottle she held in her hand mercifully escaped shattering. Trembling and sweating she looked up at her alarmed moogle.

"Moogle shut the door and pick up that bottle. Put it somewhere safe" she barked.

The little creature obediently rushed and closed the door. "Master do you need assistance?" it asked with a note of apology and pity in its voice setting the bottle on a high shelf.

"You may need to be sure I have enough to drink and eat for the next couple of days I have been poisoned and must let it get out of my system" she said noticing how strained her voice sounded.

Tsumi concentrated and slowly her muscles obeyed her as she willed them to carry her to her bed. Collapsing on it she felt her Katana poke into her leg and weakly fumbled to detach her weapons from her person. The moogle wordlessly assisted her and for once Tsumi did not complain feeling the consciousness she had been fighting to keep slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

_The first part of this chapter is taken from a short story I wrote called Poisoned. Phineas's letter is shown as was written by his creator and not written by me. Ryu John, Phineas, Cyraniel and Xanadrielx are not my characters. Also the Shadow Lord is the property of SE._

**Path of Revenge**

**Chapter 4  
**  
Tsumi became aware of the dim light filtering through her windows before she even opened her eyes. She had lost track of how much time had passed, the poison having left her only with hallucinations and barely aware of her surroundings. She remembered only vaguely tossing and turning, swearing and cursing her mind dominated by ghosts from her past, present and beckoning to her from the future. Now as she opened her eyes, still clothed in her chain mail, she reached up with a trembling hand and struggled to clench her fist.

"That bastard will pay for this," she muttered darkly.

"Master!" the moogle exclaimed bringing over a glass of water. "You are awake Kupo!"

"Yes and I could use something to eat" the elvaan woman stated slowly propping herself up on the bed.

"Oh here" it mentioned fluttering back with a crinkled scroll between its fat little paws. "This came for you."

Opening the scroll, much to her surprise she found a marguerite attached with a bit of twine tied through a hole. "Who would write me a letter?" she asked truly perplexed.

"I don't know but it came while you were sick yesterday," the moogle replied.

It was from Phineas. She laughed in spite of herself as she began to read it:

_To the Honourable Miss Tsumi—_

Good day to you, Miss! I hope you are well! (This line is crossed out but still readable)

_I take this opportunity to formally apologise to you, Miss. I do very much hope that you will continue in your graciousness and kindness towards me and that you will, above all, be happy. I cannot describe properly how very sorry I am for my affront this past evening spent with you and Sir __Xandraylex (this is crossed out and replaced with:)__ Xan. I had no intention of upsetting you. I want only for your happiness, Miss. I hope you will find it, and that I can help you in some way. _

"Stupid kid" she said dropping the note and the flower on the floor. What on earth possessed this naive, young hume that made him so determined to "be friends" with her? She had made it abundantly clear she didn't want or need his friendship and yet he persisted. She thought sure after she slapped him that day he would turn tail and run never to bother her again instead he seemed to persist in believing there remained some good in her. There wasn't any good left in her, not any more. Every last vestige had been stripped away as she accepted the darkness in her and it had kept her alive.

It was then she turned to look at the drawer beside her bed and the faint black light seeping through it. Of course she should have known the Shadow Lord would become impatient and without a report through her goblin contacts would begin channeling power into the crystal searching for an answer as to why she had not contacted him. Although she hated to speak to him in this way she probably would be in no shape to leave the house for another day or so and if he sent a lackey to search for her all her carefully laid plans would disintegrate.

Opening the drawer she grasped the chain and felt the impossible weight of the small dark crystal as she withdrew it from its hiding place. She gazed sadly at the pendant, her mother's pendant, as she felt the dark power pour off of it calling to her. She seldom wore her mother's pendant anymore, only when it was inescapably necessary, knowing how too much exposure could well turn her into a slave to the Shadow Lord's undying will. As his presence passed from one host to the next he would never forget her defiance nor the bargain she had made with him. So far she had cleverly made him see the advantage to not wearing the gem at all times. How could one learn much with such an obvious object of darkness hanging about their neck?

Heaving a large sigh she knew she must speak to him and she didn't know how he would react to her folly or Cyraniel's actions. The stupid elvaan madman could well bring down more on his head than he realized if the threat seemed viable to her employer. Bracing herself she prepared her mind locking away everything she had to keep hidden behind her will of iron. Slipping the chain around her neck she felt the weight of it more keenly due to her weakened state and with a jolt she felt the presence plunge into her mind and body as if a fire were instantly ignited with in her body trying to burn its way out. She let it find all she wished it to see, even some innocuous things like Phineas's note and held on to her last bit of sanity like a tiger latching on to its prey.

"This one called Cyraniel could pose a threat if he seeks to attack you again I agree you must deal with him so you can strike at our quarry without impediments" the voice echoed within her mind. "Nothing else seems to pose a threat this group can never succeed in completely destroying me. Once this one has been dealt with you no longer have to monitor them." She felt its pleasure at this thought.

"I'll let you know through the usual channels how things turn out" she replied.

"If you let me I could remove the last of the poison and help you deal with the elvaan," it whispered pouring all the temptations it could conjure in her mind.

"No he senses dark energy you would be noticed I need to remain anonymous" she said drawing her mind from its displeasure.

"I await the report of your success," it said withdrawing slowly, lingering just long enough to make the pain greater.

Reaching up with trembling hands she tore off the pendant and watched the presence fade until the energy could barely be felt. She dropped the offending stone into the drawer concealing it from her now tired gaze.

The moogle flew over with a bowl of beaugreen broth and handed it to her its gaze glued to the floor. As she ate it lacking enthusiasm her eyes fell to the paper on the floor. She wondered what the kid would do if he learned the truth of the lengths she would go to for her revenge? He had no business nosing around in things he could not comprehend or deal with. Perhaps she would do him a favor and answer his note warning him to keep away from her then maybe he could remain blissfully ignorant and she could do what she must without an unwanted interference.

"Moogle get some ink and parchment and take a letter."

"Yes Master," Kupla said gathering the materials as she finished her broth.

"Write this as follows:

_Kid:_

_Your note arrived when I was unable to answer it since I was taken ill. I appreciate you have some notion of "saving" me from my solitary state. You have my word I will not strike you again unless you insist on crossing boundaries I'd rather have left alone. If you disregard this despite my wishes then do so for yourself because I can say with certainty I am involved in things which will hurt you._

_I accepted your apology that night so save your groveling for those that appreciate it. Find another to focus your kindness on kid, I'm sure there are many looking for such things and will receive them with the reaction you are looking for._

_Tsumi_

Having done this she felt all the more restless. Even though she was feeling weak she decided to find Cyraniel and get this whole thing behind her. If she dealt with Cyraniel she would be free to concentrate all her energy on Zaledo. Turning on the Children's Link Pearl she retrieved the bottle of poison from the shelf and spread it on the blade of a small dagger. Warping a cloth around it she placed it in her belt. Next time she saw him she would poison him in return. Finally, after a few hours of listening to the inane conversation he appeared.

"Greetings Cyraniel" she said holding back the anger she felt at the voice.

"Ah how are you feeling Tsumi?" he said in an amused way.

"I'm sure you know."

"How would you like the antidote?"

"And what must I do for the antidote?"

"Come meet me in Ru'lude Gardens."

"Very well."

Turning off the pearl, cutting off the questions of the curious to know why they were discussing an antidote, she went at once to meet the madman. She found him on the same spot she had seen him resting that day when he was speaking with the Samurai.

"Ah hello Tsumi," he said slyly. "You're looking very pale and shaky."

"Shut up and tell me what this little game is that you are playing."

"I merely am offering you a business deal. I want you to kill Ryu John for me and for agreeing to do so I'll give you the antidote plus you'll get $300,000 as a reward after."

She was surprised to hear him ask such a thing about a "friend" but it didn't matter really. He was offering the antidote to her and she would get it for agreeing, she really didn't feel like doing the madman's bidding and feeding into his ego even in the slightest but if he thought she had caved in it was an advantage. "Fine I'll kill him for you."

Cyraniel laughed reaching into his pocket he pulled out a vial of liquid and tossed it to her. Catching it she grinned devilishly at him. He looked so smug in his little hood, thinking that he was controlling her, just like so many other men he thought he could manipulate her to do whatever he desired. Now it was time to end that impression. Resting her hand on the hilt of the dagger she slowly approached him smirking in defiance. "Know this Cyraniel, I'm not some pawn you can control." Lashing out she cut the dagger into his arm.

Cyraniel rose laughing. "Pitiful woman."

"Don't laugh the blade of the dagger was coated with a lethal Goblin poison. In a week you will begin to get sick, in two you will be in terrible pain and in three you will be dead."

The madman laughed. "You think I care about death? I can control stave off any poison. Fulfill your part of the bargain. I look forward to hearing of your success." With that he warped away leaving her surprised and even more frustrated.

Cursing in anger she threw the dagger to the ground. The look of shock and fear she was expecting was not what she had received and that was even further more enraging than his original act. He must have either had some way to slow or combat the poison to act like that in the face of a declaration of his impending death. She had to make sure that he paid with his life for his affront to her. Clutching the antidote she popped the cork and drank it, hoping it indeed was an antidote. She didn't want to have to ask the Shadow Lord to remove it from her body.

Walking through Jueno she thought long and hard about the situation. She had to get the upper hand and she had to appear to be going along with his demands in order to get it. There was only one way to get this done without flaw. She had to enlist the samurai's help to pull off a perfect deception. She listened for the rest of the day for Ryu John until he finally appeared but he refused to meet her. Fortunately he had already said where he was heading, Ruluade Gardens. It was simple to find him all she had to do is wait by the only way to get in or out from the area. After a few minutes he finally appeared.

"Greetings Ryu," she said smirking at his surprise.

"Hello Tsumi," he answered.

"There is something I have to speak with you about," she said carefully watching his expression.

"What is it?"

"Cyraniel has asked me to take your life," she told him looking for his reaction. "He even offered a $300,000 bounty for your head."

"I see…" he said not looking completely surprised. "Well, are you going to take my head?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I will not. Cyraniel has caused me not to accept this bounty. He made me vulnerable, and that has not pleased my current employer, so I will not kill you. In fact, I will help you find Cyraniel, for you must want to kill him as much as I do."

"I do not want to kill anymore, I am no longer a killer. I used to be like you, a mercenary, I know what you go through…" he began to ramble.

"I do not care what you were! It's irrelevant. Shut up and listen to me or I may decide to take your head after all."

"Go on…" Ryu stop rambling and listened.

"We have a common enemy now," she began explaining as if to an impatient child. "No matter how much you wish for it to go away Cyraniel is determined to have you killed one way or another. My employer is not happy with what he has done to me. I have a plan to kill Cyraniel but it will take us working together to pull it off."

"I work alone…" Ryu said shaking his head dismissively.

"It would be better if we worked together. Cyraniel is not the same man you knew as your friend. He is cunning and may even have some measure of power now."

"You may be correct then, Miss Tsumi" the Samurai reluctantly conceded. " Go on."

"Cyraniel wants us to fight I suggest we give him just that. You and I will have a duel, saying that it is to the death, and I will let you win. He knows that I would not spare you if I won however, if you win you might spare my life so he most likely will believe me when I tell him that. Then we both can find him and pay him back for his treachery."

"I guess that will work," he said nodding slightly.

As they were speaking Xan suddenly appeared and walked up to them.

"Hello!" Xan said. "What are you both doing here?"

Ryu remained silent.

"We are speaking about business," she told the elvaan dismissively. "It is a private matter."

"Very well," Xan said waving with a sigh as he turned to leave.

"You did not say anything, why?"

"I decided to let you do all of the talking," he said with a little smile.

"So, we are in agreement. We duel and let Cyraniel think that you won and let me live. You set up the bout as I will try and contact Cyraniel."

"So be it. I am looking forward to our duel Tsumi," Ryu said with a bow.

Tsumi smirked and saluted the Eastren Hume and turned and walked away. Tsumi was pleased. The stage had been set and this ruse might just prove to be an enjoyable diversion.

Xan who evidently had been watching the conversation waiting for a pause started to move towards her as she turned to leave. She stopped in the entry way.

"What do you want?" she asked not turning around.

"To give you this," he said placing a pearl in front of her. "I've created my own Link Shell called the Gauntlet and I'd like you to have a pearl."

Tsumi stared at the hand. "And why would I want it?"

"I still haven't gotten to see you fight or spar with you this will let me find you more easily."

Tsumi took the pearl.

"I've also given one to Ryu, Tryn, Phin and Koge so you'll have other friends on there as well."

"I told you I don't need friends and Ryu is a business associate not a friend."

"Just what were you talking about?"

"That is none of your affair."

"Fine I'll just ask Ryu I'm sure he'll tell me," he said with a grin.

"Then go ahead," she said dismissively. "I have to go."

As she walked she stuffed the pearl into her bag. She really should just toss it but until Cyraniel had been dealt with it would give her another way to contact Ryu. Tsumi was surprised at how much the poison had tired her and realized she should rest.

When she arrived at the Mog House she found a letter waiting. It was from her Goblin information contact.

_Tsumi-_

_Cousin said that they found more crystal shards. They are coming back to San d' Oria to meet the Taru in a week or so._

_Mov_

Tsumi sighed. Hopefully this whole Cyraniel issue will have been dealt with by that time so she could finally settle everything she'd been working so hard for. The longer this deception had to be carried out the more likely the Shadow Lord would discover her true plans.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes: This chapter recounts the Ryu/Tsu duel which I still think is one of my favorite RPs I've ever done. We actually fought in the Diorama. It was fun writing and remembering this. Once again this story has characters that were created by other Rpers and the game belongs to SE._

_Here is a comeroatative pic Darksamurai made to remember this duel:_

_http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/6669/tsuvsryusq5.png_

_http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/4531/utsuvssamxy7.png_

**Path of Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

The next two days Tsumi fully recuperated from the poison proving that thankfully the antidote Cyraniel had given her was real. She spoke to Cyraniel and told him of the duel and to Ryu, who she discovered had indeed told Xan who now was insisting as acting as referee, the match was scheduled to take place in the Diorama-Ghelbesha at the end of that week.

For the rest of the week Tsumi did everything to ensure she was in top condition for the fight and found she was looking forward to it. She alternated between the two pearls and found herself listening in quite often, it kept her mind off things she knew it was no use thinking about. It was strange that many people with the more varied backgrounds were ending up on the Gauntlet pearl, where the Altana Lovers mainly still congregated on the Children of Altana. She found herself listening in on the Gauntlet pearl a little more often for this reason.

Xan had been recruiting evidently also since new voices were popping up all the time. One of the most amusing and annoying was a crazy mithra called Aucia that was most definitely insane, talking about whispers in her head, referred to herself in third person, liked eating worms and sleeping on roofs.

Then there was another voice she was surprised to hear one day that week, that of the tarutaru who had Zhuvin and Zaledo running around and picking up shards Robin Wabin-Tabin. Now she had reason to hang on to this pearl a little longer. It could be an excellent source of information on her target.

Finally the day of the duel came and Tsumi arrived at the spot in Ru' luade Gardens where they were to meet. Xan was already waiting and Ryu was the last to arrive.

Greetings were exchanged and then discussions were held with the officials that ran the Diorama, a magical location normally used for Ballista Matches but Xan had procured for the use of their duel.

"Now I'm going in to referee to make sure the fight is fair and no one is critically injured," Xan said glancing in particular at Tsumi as he said this. "Are you ready?"

Ryu and Tsumi both nodded and then Xan nodded to the official that warped them there.

The area was an exact replica of Ghelbesha Outpost in San d' Oria and as she glanced at the layout of the land Ryu stopped to remove his armor and put on a warm-up gi.

"You know that I'm not going to go easy on you samurai, don't you?"

Ryu smiled. "I never expected you to."

"Ryu, you will start on the side of the field the Griffin team would use and Tsumi you are will start on the Wyvern side," he said referring to the Ballista teams that normally used this field evidently. Ryu nodded and so did Tsumi, although she knew nothing of the game she would just go to the opposite side from Ryu. "This will be a fair fight!" Xan spoke as he stepped back from between the two and signaled for the duel to start.

Ryu immediately charged forward toward Tsumi his grip tight on his Great Katana as Tsumi cast first Stone Skin, the Refresh and then her shadows. Just as he reached her she finished and drew both her swords.

His first blow ripped right through one of her shadows, not harmed Tsu parried with one sword and then struck out with her other calling on Fire to ignite the blade. Ryu jumped back dodging the blow, then slashed again taking out a second shadow, leaving one side vulnerable. Pouncing on the weakness her blade narrowly missed cutting into his skin instead slicing through his Gi. Tsumi smirked realizing this would be more of a challenge than she had anticipated and he did in return also coming to the same conclusion. It was a shame she had to throw this fight.

The two continued to dodge and parried the each other's attacks for the next few strikes. Tsumi in between enfeebled her opponent with Dia, Poison and Paralyze. She could she him fighting on through the effects still performing admirably managing to take out her last shadow and then slashed downward at her chest striking her armor that was still enchanted with Stone Skin.

Though she had to throw the duel she decided to show her opponent some of her skill and suddenly went on the offensive. She hit him with a ninjitsu elemental spell and then her most powerful fire spell followed by an onslaught of three sweeps of her swords. One of her blades again tore through his Gi but this time it sliced across his ribs and the Hume stumbled back barely defending her next blow in obvious pain.

She saw him gathering his strength and felt the Stone Skin fall away. Deciding not to recast either shield spell so as to give him the advantage she watched as he lunged forward calling on the samurai's ability to tap into his reserve and call upon his weapon skills back to back. Ryu hammered out one thrusting skill she barely deflected. Second he swept it first right, then left in a blur of motion sending her staggering back. Then she saw him come at her and she stood her ground with the illusion of defending dropping her guard at the last second. His blow struck her across the shoulder drawing blood as she fell back slamming into the ground.

She could see Xan come forward as Ryu placed the katana at her throat. She and the samurai's eyes locked each instantly recognizing the mutual respect they now had for each other's skills.

"Now Ryu this is a friendly match," Xan said.

Ryu removed the blade and Xan offered Tsumi a hand up which she ignored. "You know you really should have cast your shadows again." The elvaan ninja used a consoling tone, which was aggravating seeing as she let the samurai win. Of course, she couldn't tell Xan this. His telling people over the shell of Ryu's victory would make this all seem that much more real to Cyraniel.

She then looked at Ryu and he grinned. "Duel again?" he asked.

Tsumi smirked at the offer. He wanted to see what she could do when she didn't plan to fail. "Why not…" she conceded.

Xan stepped back again and picked up both her blades and stood in ready casting her shadows as the samurai took his position. This time she chose to take the offensive and rushed at him as she finished casting her Stone Skin once again. Ryu danced back two steps avoiding the sweep of one sword and parried the follow threw of the second.

Tsumi struck him with a ninjitsu spell that weakened to the ice element and the Hume stumbled forward. She then called Ice to her blades and struck at him connecting with his midsection. He barely avoided grimacing in pain as the icy blade wounded him.

Ryu took a step back, and Tsumi unleashed a blizzard spell grinning as he grunted in pain it having been twice as powerful due to the ninjitsu spell having weakened him to the element.

Ryu grunted as he tried to slash, but his blade cut harmlessly threw one of her shadows. Ryu spun around striking at her but she danced back. Then she tapped into the swords skills she had learned. The light danced off her blades as she struck him with first one blade coming down o him and one coming up. The samurai took the full force of the blows even though he partly managed to block them and stumbled back with yet another wound on his chest.

The Elvaan Red Mage watched as the Hume Samurai slowly rolled over to push himself up off the ground smirking smugly in triumph. As Ryu rose Xan walked towards the two.

"Impressive" he said to both Tsumi and Ryu, "but now I want the chance to fight both of you. "Would you like to duel against me Ryu?" Ryu nodded and Tsumi stepped back. "After that then you and I will have our duel Tsumi."

This fight would be interesting. Xan was a seasoned Ninja and apparently very good with more years of training behind him than both Tsumi and Ryu. She now had a great deal of respect for Ryu as a fighter and looked forward to seeing both the samurai and ninja's skills pitted against one another.

Xan took a fighting stance casting Utsemi:Ni on himself while the Samurai charged him. Ryu's blade swept through two Shadows. Xan danced back cutting forward and backward with his short Katanas and spun around slashing another hole into Ryu's Gi giving him yet again another deep cut on his torso.

Xan was quick and elegant as he dodged and parried the blows impressing Tsumi with his ability. Ryu struck and destroyed the last of Xan's shadows and attacked with a silencing attack but missed. Xan unleashed two or three spells upon the Samurai and finally knocked him out with an attack. The whole fight hadn't lasted all of 5 minutes Xan was undoubtedly an experienced fighter.

Xan then looked over to Tsumi with a grin. "Care to have a go now?"

"Of course," she said with a smirk eager for another good fight.

Ryu rolled over slowly picking himself up as Tsumi and Xan drew their weapons and casting their buffs.

Tsumi quickly casted a paralyze on Xan as he drew forward an intense and cocky look on his face. Quickly calling forth an Enfire she met him head on. It appeared he was testing her swordsmanship. Parrying his blows she managed to take out two of the elvaan ninja's shadows and he all three of hers but her Stoneskin shield still held. The ninja recasted his shadows and taking advantage in his open moment Tsumi hit him with a Fire Spell before quickly recasting hers.

She tried paralyzing the ninja again and was pleased this time it stuck. The moments it froze him she took out his shadows with some elemental spells. Reaching him she struck him hard and then the spell broke. Once again Xan powered forward boldly no shields taking out her shadows putting her on the defensive.

Then her stoneskin dropped and the ninja drew blood as her struck. Blinding him she stepped back realizing that her Refresh and buffer spells were all gone. She began to recast but then the Ninja hit her with a wheel. As each spell hit her she felt more and more of her strength leave her. As the last one struck her she hit the ground hard hearing the Samurai's laughter.

"You two, come at me then…"

Tsumi looked over at the Samurai and nodded. Oh she'd fight with the Samurai but on her terms, which meant minimal help. Ryu nodded in return smirking drawing his Katana. Ryu moved first slashing at Xan, Xan dodged the blows and then struck back with his Kunai. Tsumi buffed herself watching for Xan's weakest spot and ten she joined in. She wasn't in a hurry to assist the Samurai still watching to see what he could do.

Xan got in two critical hits and Tsumi sighed Curing him. It was evidently time for her to join in. Her blades took out two of Xan's shadows. It was clear from the grin on the Ninja's face he was enjoying the battle as he turned to strike at her. Ryu grinned striking from behind once again taking the ninja's attention. Xan unleashed a wheel upon Ryu taking him down.

Then Xan turned on Tsumi and attacked her. The ninja quickly attacked her silencing her and then after a few strikes her shields failed and she went down once more.

Xan laughed. "Is that the best you both can do?"

Tsumi frowned. Now it was personal. "Oh I can do much better than that…"

"So can I," Tsumi heard Ryu say.

This time she'd take the team approach.

Tsumi paralyzed Xan as Ryu once again attacked. Carefully she weaved in and out enfeebling, healing and with elemental attacks. The Samurai took out the last of the ninja's shadows and then prepared to strike with a powerful skill. Tsumi followed through with one of her own followed by Fire and at last he fell to the ground.

"This match is concluded" the herald shouted signaling their time was up.

"Good fighting both of you" Xan said with a laugh.

"Yes," the Samurai said with a bow. "You both are the only two to defeat me in a long time. I've only been defeated once before."

"I'm impressed with both of your skills" Tsumi admitted. "You have both earned my respect which is difficult to do."

The herald warped them out of the Diorama and the three of them appeared once again in Ru'luade Gardens.

"Perhaps we could share a drink?" Xan asked the two.

"I'm sorry but you two have given me some wounds I have to tend to" Ryu said.

"I'll await your word when you are ready to move Ryu," Tsumi said saluting him.

Ryu smiled at her and bowed again. "It was a great honor to fight you," he said to the elvaan woman still smiling, "you have earned my deep respect." He then nodded to Xan. "I look forward to a rematch Xan."

"Anytime," Xan stated.

They both watch Ryu limp away.

"So its just you and me Tsu," Xan said with a roguish grin.

"Go home to your lover Xan," Tsumi said with a smirk, "I have better things to do."

Xan laughed and bowed.

Tsumi saluted him and walked away heading for the elevator that went into the residential area certain she could still feel the ninja's eyes lingering on her.

The two men presented an interesting contrast. The honorable, skilled samurai and the powerful, morally bankrupt ninja. She had enjoyed the battle and challenge and found she could at least respect their abilities as fighters even if they were both foolish in their own ways.

She was tired, wounded and content for a change as she entered the rent-a-room. Hopefully she would get word from Ryu soon. She now knew they worked together fairly well and thus Cyraniel wouldn't be too hard to take down if they worked together. Then she could get on with the business of her revenge.

That's it for now. I hope I captured the fun and flavor of this RP well enough. I realize some of the links I posted before didn't work so here are a few of them again:


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter, and most likely the one to follow, contain a lot of conversations and exposition needed to explain and help set up the action to take place later. I hope you Ffnet readers find it interesting to see how Tsu's interactions with the characters involved help evolve her character as much as I enjoyed being along on the ride._

_The plot of her revenge is largely mine although a lot of the elements came from Zaledo and Zhuvin my friends that first rped with me. Again the conversations and happening with other characters are recounting of Rps with the Children of Altana and Gauntlet Link Shells on Asura._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SE or any of its FFXI characters or storylines although I borrow them for this story. The characters of Xan, Phineas, Cyraniel, Zaledo, Zhuvin, Hikura, Wantz, Aucia, Ryu John and Kogenai are not my creations and don't belong to me but are characters of people I have been lucky enough to role-play with on the Asura server. I thank these people for their contributions that enriched my story and helped take my character Tsumi on a journey even I didn't expect.**_

**The Path of Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

Tsumi awoke the next day impatiently awaiting a message from Ryu. She sharpened her blades, cared for her wounds, and prepared for a journey all with interchanging both the Children of Altana's and Gauntlet's pearls saying as little as possible. After the entire day passed without word from the Samurai she began to wonder.

The next day she decided to busy herself with some training and necessary business, which included letting the Shadow Lord know she was ready to go and take out Cyraniel and wholly dedicate herself to dealing with Zaledo.

"Hullo," Tsumi heard a new voice say.

"This is Hikura, welcome him into the clan everyone," Xan said.

"Greetings," Tsumi said disinterestedly.

"My friend here is a Dark Knight and is suitably grumpy but he has the good fortune to look a lot like me."

"Yes," Hikura said rather dryly. "We could be brothers."

Tsumi shook her head. She normally wouldn't say anything to a new person but she was bored.

"So you are a Dark Knight…Allegiance to any particular nation?"

"I was a soldier in San d'Oria, but I really could care less about them now."

Tsumi chuckled. "I was born in San d'Oria and when I was old enough to leave I never looked back."

"Really Tsu?" Xan asked. "Any particular reason?"

"None I wish to disclose. Let's just say I'd rather leave my past behind. I even changed my name to do so."

"Now I'm intrigued Tsumi," Xan said.

"I won't disclose anything more than that," She said sternly.

"You don't seem like you're in a good mood," Hikura said, "but I do understand wanting to leave the past behind."

Tsumi was now regretting saying anything. She really didn't want anyone in the clan interested in digging up her past. "Yes, Don't concern yourself with my past. It isn't your business."

"No worries I'll wait until you want to tell it to me," Xan said.

"I'd never tell you my past Xan," Tsumi said irritated. "You are a fool."

Tsumi really wanted the subject changed. Fortunately it seemed the elvaan ninja had the same idea.

"So what about you Hikura, you mentioned fighting in battles, there haven't been any in a long time, how old are you?"

"Older than I'd care to mention, although I don't look it," Hikura said.

Now this line of questioning was intriguing.

"Really?" Tsumi said. "Don't you age?"

"I've aged rather well, but I've aged, though many elvaan do age more slowly."

"I'm elvaan but I don't see any extra ordinary difference in my aging over others."

"My parents age slowly, its hereditary…. I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Sensitive aren't you," Tsumi jabbed.

"No more than you," Hikura said testily. "You are irritating me."

Tsumi smirked to herself another new recruit hated her, now if she could only get Xan and Phin to back off.

"I could care less if I am or if I'm not," Tsumi said. "Unfortunately I have to go. I'll talk to you later." So saying she turned off her pearl.

She finished sharpening her blade and stood-up feeling even more impatient and angry than she did at the start of the day. Unfortunately she didn't hear from him the next day either. In fact, an entire week passed by and she had heard no word and by the end of it Tsumi was ready to track the samurai down and demand an answer.

Now that she had come to another weekend Tsumi continued wearing the pearls of the two clans waiting impatiently for the Samurai for the last time. If she didn't hear from him this day she'd take matters into her own hands and track Cyraniel down herself. After training her ninjitsu she put in the pearl and decided to get a good stiff drink.

"Hello," the crazy mithra said. "How is everrryone? Aucia is good." Tsumi wasn't looking forward to hearing about her latest worm eating adventures.

"Hello Aucia," said the voice she had been waiting to hear for the whole week.

"Hello Mrrrr. Orrc Butt!" the mithra said.

"Greetings Ryu," Tsumi said trying not to sound as irritated as she was. She had no idea why Aucia had just called the Samurai Mr. Orc Butt but she was more concerned with asking him about his disappearance.

"Oh… Tsumi," The samurai said obviously uncomfortable with hearing her voice. "I wish you wouldn't call me that Aucia."

"I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear from you…" Tsumi said.

"Yes, I should apologize. I had things I had to do."

"Getting ready to leave?"

"Yes…" the samurai said sounding a little distracted. "I will explain more to you, later…. Odd… I think I am being followed by a Tarutaru."

Tsumi snorted finishing the drink now thoroughly in a bad mood. "Followed?"

"Maybe he wants to be frrriends!" Aucia said.

"I do not think I should have given him a rice ball…Maybe he is trying to rob me…"

"Oh fishies arrre good," Aucia exclaimed. "Aucia likes fishies almost as much as worrrms."

As Tsumi shook her head lamenting at the mithra's simplicity suddenly, the Samurai entered the Merry Minstrel.

"Speak of Promethia…" she grumbled under her breath downing the last of her drink.

"Greetings Tsumi," he said approaching with a bow. "I would like to talk to you…"

"Go ahead…"

"I would like to go by myself. It is my fight besides, I do not want any harm to come to you," he said almost uncomfortably.

Tsumi chuckled and smirked. "Well I don't need protection, or have you forgotten I bested you in battle?"

The samurai grinned. "Of course not, I have the scars to remind me. I have only ever been defeated by three people in my life and you are one of them." He sighed looking away a moment. "I just would hate to see you injured over something that was due to my mistakes."

"As I said your concern is wasted on me, so forget about going alone." Tsumi paused regarding the man with curiosity since he seemed almost awkward speaking to her in comparison to what he was in battle.

The samurai nodded finally. Tsumi signaled the bartender for another drink. "Aren't you having anything?"

"No I don't drink anymore," he said just asking for some water.

"Not anymore?" She said quirking an eyebrow. "So it isn't honorable for you to drink?"

"No. I am not honorable when I do. There was a time in my life when I was known as the Bum Samurai and I do not wish to go back to that."

Catching his meaning Tsumi nodded drinking from the new mug. "Then I'm glad you don't. I limit my drink since I can't afford to dull my senses significantly." As she said this Tsumi noticed a small, male, brown-haired tarutaru sneak in the door and try to slip into the shadows. It appeared Ryu was correct about being followed but she'd wait to call this to the Samurai's attention.

"So what will you do once you take your revenge Tsumi?" Ryu asked.

"What I've been doing for most of my life, seeking revenge. I expect most likely I will die in the process, if I don't die I'm not sure what I'll do." Tsumi took another drink.

"At one time I was much like you, I was ruled by my darker emotions and killed people for pleasure and gil, until I killed my love Rena."

"And now you seek penance and to restore your honor," Tsumi said reflectively. "Honor is just a show and worthless. Pining away for your past actions does little. I've always done what I need to survive and don't apologize for it." Glancing over at the samurai she could see he was trying to learn something of her, perhaps he thought of her as someone that could understand him, a possible friend. "I've done what I've done to survive long enough to gain my vengeance. Revenge is something you understand though. What will you do once you get yours from Cyraniel?"

"I will just go back to wandering," Ryu said.

"With no true purpose?"

"No. Its what I am now, a wandering, and I never know what a new day will bring."

Tsumi thought that his life sounded like a sad sort of existence. Having no true purpose just drifting from place to place didn't sound appetizing to her at all but likely it would be her lot in life if she survived taking her revenge.

"Maybe I'll go wandering with you then if I survive," Tsumi said absently peering into the shadows observing that the taru was still there, "I too will have no purpose once my revenge is taken."

"I would be honored to have you wander with me."

Tsumi smirked hearing the Samurai's words, hearing their hopeful tone, knowing the truth of the matter was he only thought that way about her because of how little her knew. She was certain if he discovered she was working for the Shadow Lord he'd try to kill her. She'd let him hang onto the vision he had of her for the time being. "Perhaps I will then," she said before deftly changing the subject.

"How long are you going to sneak about in the shadows little Tarutaru?" she said addressing the taru who had moved closer toward them. "You really aren't very good at sneaking around without being noticed you know."

"I was not sneaking!" the taru exclaimed jumping out of the shadows. He was short for a taru and rather young if she wasn't mistaken.

"And I suppose you haven't been following Ryu either?" she asked sarcastically.

"I thought I'd noticed something…" Ryu said smiling at the frustrated taru.

"I am Wantz the "Bandit King" and if I had been sneaking or stealing you wouldn't have seen me!"

Tsumi chuckled. "Bandit King? That's laughable. You are nothing more than a petty thief."

"You should be more respectful to a King" the little taru said.

Tsumi began to answer him back. She then heard another voice over the pearl that stopped her cold.

" 'eya ev'ryone," said the thief.

"Greetings Rat" Tsumi said. "Are you ready to face me?"

"As I told you before Tsu there is no reason to fight you."

"After what you did to me I demand it."

Then suddenly a new voice was heard over the pearl, that of the taru Wantz. "What did he do?" Tsumi couldn't believe he also was a member of Gauntlet as she looked over at him.

"Nothing, jus' a harmless joke," the Hume thief said flippantly.

"It was not harmless," Tsumi said feeling her anger rise.

Covering the pearl over so his voice only would be heard off-pearl the Samurai asked him. "What did he do to you Miss Tsumi?"

"He groped me is what he did…" she answered off-pearl tired of defending herself trying not to let the feeling of violation creep back into her consciousness.

"That is not honorable…" Ryu said trailing off thoughtfully.

"You will answer for humiliating me!" Tsumi barked back into the pearl.

"Koge you are supposed to duel me right?" Wantz who had been quiet up until this point said studying the elvaan woman's face thoughtfully.

"Yes Wantz" Kogenai said.

"Well then I declare Miss Tsumi my champion and declare that as my subject you must fight her."

"Very well then Wantz I will fight your champion" Koge said with a sigh.

"No! You are making this a farce! This is not a game!" she said banging the table's surface glaring at the Taru.

"Its not a game you will fight for my honor" said the Taru nodding sagely.

"I've agreed to fight you, haven't I?" Koge said sounding frustrated as if this little game should settle the matter.

"But only through a ridiculous game. I demand you give me the respect to fight me not under some stupid pretence."

"Then forget about it Tsu…." , said sounding a little angry.

"I will find you and force you to fight me under my terms," Tsumi shouted angrily turning off her pearl feeling the strange detached angry feeling rise in her. "And you are a stupid little fool to think I'd accept your ridiculous game. I will not let you make a mockery of me," she added glaring at the Taru.

"But I was trying to help Miss Tsumi."

"You are of no help to me now leave and get out of my sight," she said willing herself to not let the dark energy claim her.

"Fine I won't let you be mean to me!" The taru said before leaving.

Tsumi downed the last of her drink, ready to withdraw to her rent-a-room, she had to learn to control this odd connection to dark energy she apparently had much better.

"Tsumi" said Ryu startling her since she had forgotten that the samurai was there. "I hope you think of me as a friend. I have gone through many of the same things you have in the past."

"There is so much you don't know about me Ryu," Tsumi said wondering what he would do if he saw her when she lost control.

"Maybe, but I will always be happy to fight by your side if needed."

Tsumi nodded to him knowing he said this only because of an illusion.

He stood-up and bowed, "Farewell Tsumi."

"Farewell I await your word when you are ready to move out."

"I will," he said bowing again and leaving.

Tsumi waited a short time and then returned to her rent-a-room.

As she walked into the room she removed her sword belt and her moogle approached her.

"Mistress," the little creature stated. "The crystal in the drawer has been glowing."

Tsumi sighed. She really didn't want to talk to the Shadow Lord now. Her defenses were weakened by alcohol making it a much easier task for him to find her true plans fishing through the parts of her mind she had kept off up until now.

"It can wait," she said.

"Are you hungry, Kupo?"

"Yes," she said sitting down, her swords still with in reach. She really couldn't wait to get this Cyraniel business over with. All she wanted was to take her revenge, she didn't want to deal with people who wanted to be her friend and incapable of understanding what and who she was.

Slowly she raised her hand and closed her eyes concentrating, allowing the feeling of strength and power that followed the anger come over her. Opening her eyes she looked at her hand seeing the dark aura that surrounded it. Her time with a Shadow Lord, after her short time with Zeid, had allowed her to manifest this dark aura. This aura someone allowed her to control dark energy to a degree and was what allowed her to keep the Shadow Lord from taking her mind. Why it was present in her at all she didn't know, she just knew it was the reason why her old master Werwick had betrayed her and most likely the true reason the Shadow Lord let her survive. She was able to manipulate the Shadow Lord's Dark Power he had placed in the crystal pendant and she'd use it to destroy the spirit of Malvok. She had to remember that and keep her focus.

_Tsu's connection to dark power and energy isn't clear at this point and she will continue to learn about it as it evolves. Her story as you can see revolves around this journey of self-discovery as well as her revenge. Its fun finally writing what her thoughts were during all these things happening. I'll be trying to work on The Crystal Quest story a bit next as I work on this story._

_Here I wanted to note that the creator of Ryu John, Dark Samurai, has the other perspective on the events touched on in Chapters 2-6 in his stories. I do warn you Tsu is way beyond this point I'm now writing about so you just might learn some spoilers reading too far ahead in them. I typed it out below using spaces since ffnet seems to not enable links or unlinking an address._

_http://z14. invisionfree. com/ Gauntlet/ index.php?showtopic965 _


End file.
